Why'd You Leave Me
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: It's been two years since she left him without warning but now he's finally found her. she won't escape him. He will get answers... "DAMN IT SESSHOMARU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" Kagome yelled infuriated with tears streaming down her cheeks... 'he wasn't suppose to find me' she thought.
1. Why'd You Leave Me

"Do you see her" a voice asked from behind.

"Hold on a sec man" his friend said looking from behind the curtains scanning the crowd.

"Yeah, 1st row right in the middle and sitting directly in front the stage" the silver haired man smiled a true genuine smile for the first time two years.

'_I finally found you'_

XxXxXxxxXxX

A raven haired beauty sat in the front row of a concert with her twin sister and 2 best friends.

"Hey Sango" she asked. The girl a beautiful long brown hair and magenta eyes.

"Yeah Kagz"

"Where did you say you got these tickets from again"

"I won them on some radio station" she said nonchalantly. It wasn't a complete lie. She did win though the guy was paid to announce her as the winning caller.

"And who is this band" Kagome asked. She's been traveling the world for the last 2 years so she never actually heard of them. She never stayed long in one place.

"They're called Moon of Four Souls"

All chattering began to fade as the show was about to begin.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"You ready man" a guy asked resembling the tall silver haired man. He to had silver hair but was about a foot shorter and had dog ears.

"Inuyasha I have been waiting for 2 years" the guy said determined "I am nothing but ready" and with that the group got into place.

'_She's not getting away again'_

"Hello Tokyo I am Myoga and I'm here to introduce the world famous Moon of Four Souls" he said as the crowd began to cheer "Now as a special treat the group would like to start out with their new song never been heard by public. Why you ask well it seems there is a special someone here tonight that means the world to our lead singer so give it up for the Moon of Four Souls"

Being the group manager and friend of the family Myoga knew exactly what was going on but didn't want to scare her off.

The crowd went wild seeing the lights slowly fade out ling two people on stage and the music began.

**Sesshomaru/ Inuyasha**

See I bought you diamonds

And a brother stopped lyin'

I bought you Donna

Ralph Lauren and Prada

I know I made you leave

Got a brother beggin'please

Got a brother on his knees

I bought you a two-way

I even left Shante'

I won't cheat again

I need you my friend

All a brother want for Christmas

Is to have you back right in my life

_Kagomes' eyes went wide when she recognized the two voices. She looked up and her voice hitched._

'_Sesshomaru and Inuyasha' _

_As the song went on she noticed how Sesshomarus' eyes never once left hers and right now all she wanted was to leave…. And that's what she did until…._

'_Damn it this was a set up' she thought glaring at two figures blocking the only way out as they continued the song._

**Kouga/Miroku**

Why'd you leave me

Why'd you leave me

On this Christmas

Why'd you have to go

Why'd you leave me

Why'd you leave me

On this Christmas

Why'd you have to go

_She turned around hearing Sesshomarus' voice getting closer just to see him and Inuyasha getting off the stage. Inuyasha walked to Kikiyo as Sesshomaru was now standing right in front of her. She notice that Kouga went to Ayame and Miroku to Sango_

**Sesshomaru**

See another man can't ever

Do what I would do for you

See I'm so confused

Got me stuck on you

My Momma say

Why do I deal with you

Said I'm a crazy fool

And to stay away from you

I dissed my family

Just to get next to you

I bought your cell phone

Can't even talk to you

All a brother want for Christmas

Is to have you right back in my life

_She tried to push away but he had one hell of a grip on her. He was staring down at her with eyes filled with hurt and anger as he sung his heart out as he held her close. He finally found his love and he'll be damned if she leaves him again._

**Inuyasha**

I mean why

Why'd you have to leave

Put the gifts under the tree

Dissed my family

I mean why

Baby i had the misletoe over the door waiting for you

Why'd you have to go

Please come back

I don't know what to do

If I had one wish for Christmas

It would be to have you back in my life

**Sesshomaru**

I had to get you the DKNY purse

Iced out wrist

Shoppin sprees

I did everything for you

As the song faded Sesshomaru quickly picked her up bridal style and fled to the back before the lights came back on. He quickly ran into his dressing room and locked it.

"DAMN IT SESSHOMARU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" she yelled infuriated with angry tears beginning to build.

He wasn't supposed to find her. He was supposed to stop searching and leave her be.

"You just left" he growled "you left without a word or warning" he was nearly yelling himself but kept cool."

"For 2 damn years I've been searching high and low until someone finally gave you up and told me you'll be back. 2 years I've called and emailed and yet everything went ignored. What I want to know is what I did that made you want to leave like you did? What I want to know is why the hell did you go ghost on me for no reason"

Kagome knew he was serious but couldn't blame him. She was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock.

"Yo Sesshomaru" it was Kouga "we need back man the next song is about to play"

Sesshomaru drew his attention back to his beautiful blue eyed maiden. She was his and will remain that way even in death.

"Stay here" he warned before leaving while letting in 3 other people to keep an eye on her.

"Hey Kagz what's up" Sango said nervously seeing Kagome burning holes threw them with her eyes.

"Look Kagome we had to" Ayame sighed sitting on the couch with Sango.

"For the past two years you were nothing but a shell of your former self and filled with hurt and misery so I informed Sesshomaru last month that you were back" Kikiyo confessed leaning against the door "You two loved each other like no tomorrow and you just gave that up… Why?"

"Damn it Kikiyo if I wanted him to know that I was back I would have, but you had no right. My business is my own" she growled threateningly.

"Well when it starts to take a toll on your happiness and well-being that becomes my business dear sister" she growled back just as menacingly.

For the remainder of the concert the room was filled with deadly silence and air was filled with tension.

Several minutes later the guys came in.

"Hey Kagome how you been" Miroku said a little nervously. He knew to stay away when she was in a foul mood.

His only response was a deadly glare that would send the devil himself running.

"Leave us" Sesshomaru ordered. No sooner were they alone.

"Explain" he commanded.

"Not much to say. I got bored and left end of story" she said coldly not even looking at him.

"STOP LYING TO ME KAGOME" he yelled punching in the mirror to his dressing table.

"That night you left we made love till dawn" his voice was softer but you could sense the hurt and anger behind it "the entire time we were saying how much we loved each other. We made plans to have a family of our own just like we always wanted and our own place" his eyes softened at the memory of their last time together.

It was magical just like the rest. She made it feel like it was his first, but his eyes hardened as he continued.

"But to my displeasure I woke up to a cold and empty bed and haven't heard from you since" he said walking up to her dangerously.

"Why did you leave me and do not lie to me aging" he warned. He hated being lied to especially by her.

Kagome stood her ground but didn't last long hearing his growl get louder. She gave a low defeated sigh and sat on top of his dressing table looking at the reflection.

Just like the reflection, her life was destroyed when she was forced to leave the live of her life.

"That night I went downstairs to get something to drink…"

**Flashback**

"I want you out" Kagome spun around to come face to face with Sesshomarus' mother Jen.

"Excuse me" she asked a little confused.

"I want you out of this house and out of my sons' life now" she said with her eyes tainting red "Ever since he met you, Sesshomarus' head has been in the clouds. You believe that he truly loves" she said with cold dark low laugh.

"You believe me pup would succumb to lower himself to someone like you. You nothing more than his favorite sex toy he uses to sate his beast. You are no more special than the other women he uses for such an occasion. You don't even hold a candle to other females he brought home. You are not attractive, you are nowhere near strong enough to support him in his dream, though myself I must admit I do not agree with him and his choice of being involved in music, but I will support him. Are you strong enough to remain here while he is off touring the world? Are you strong enough to be separated from him weeks maybe months at a time? Do you love him enough to trust that he will remain faithful? No. You are not. Should you delude yourself precious to him you would be a mere distraction. You are nothing but a whiney sniveling poor excuse of a concubine that I want out of this house and out of our lives" she turned her back to leave but not without saying one more thing.

Her voice was low and pure death "should you not comply with my suggestion then you will experience first-hand what it means to be an Inu bitch" and with that she left leaving Kagome in tears.

**End Flashback**

Kagome sighed softly after finishing her tale. She turned and saw Sesshomarus' eyes were now completely red. He was past pissed. He was livid. Not with Kagome but with his mother. He would definitely have to pay them a visit but right now he had more important things to tend to.

In a blink of an eye his lips caught hers. It was rough and hungry but it was filled with love longing and lust. At first she was shocked and tried to pulling away, but Sesshomaru wasn't having it. He wrapped his arms around her making it impossible to move hers as he deepened the kiss.

Eventually she gave in and kissed him back with tears falling from her eyes. Slowly he released his hold on her and once he was certain she would not try to escape he freed her arms but held her close around the waist after forcing her legs apart so he was standing between them. He purred in delight feeling on of her arms drape lazily around her neck while the other massaged his ear.

"Even now, only you could affect me with just a kiss" he whispered kissing her jaw line as he took her hand in his making her feel his excitement.

"Mmhmm" she moaned softly as he nipped at her neck.

He looked up into those beautiful eyes he yearned for every night and day. He kissed once more. This one was gentle sweet and passionate.

"I love you Kagome and that would never change" he said softly "never will you escape me again" he whispered in her ear.

"Come" he ordered gently holding out his hand.

"Where are we going" she asked taking it letting him lead her out the back doors.

"Somewhere more…. Appropriate" he whispered before kissing her senseless against his car door.

He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction after figuring out the message.

'_MY Kagome'_ he thought possessively but with love seeing her blush.

The ride was in a blissful silence as he held one her hands in his refusing to ever let go. After another 20 minutes they reached his destination. After punching in a few numbers the gates open and he drove in.

Kagome was in awe. He had a huge front yard divided in half by the drive way. On the left was a water fountain surrounded by fresh lush green grass. On the right was a beautiful full bloomed Sakura tree surrounded by beautiful rare flowers and some wild ones as well.

She was brought from her musing when Sesshomaru escorted her inside. Before she could remove her jacket she was forced against the wall in a fiery heated kiss.

"Ooooh" she moaned feeling him grind at her core as his hands made his way up her shirt.

"Sessh…." but she couldn't finish as he made her wrap one leg around his hip and forcing his tongue in her mouth. She heard something un zip but before she could look she felt his bare hard cock at her clothed heated core.

"Oh god yes" she groaned feeling him teasing her wet pussy with his pulsing cock. She thanked every Kami above that made her wear a mini skirt today.

"Kami I've missed you" he panted lightly fingering her wet clothed crotch.

"Now that you have me, what is my punishment my Lord" she whispered seductively teasing his pulsing cock.

_**{AU: I WILL LEAVE THE LEMON TO YOUR IMAGINATION. I AM NO GOOD WITH LEMON}**_

It was little past dawn when Sesshomaru collapsed next to Kagome on the bed with his arms wrapped securely and possessively around her making her lay on his chest.

"It isn't true" he said seriously once he caught his breath.

She looked up and raised a questioning eye brow at him. He truly rubbed off on her more ways than one.

"What my mother told you" he clarified "you are no distraction nor are you weak or below me in any way and whatever else garbage she told you. None of it is true. Kagome I love you more than anything. After you left I was the most miserable thing to walk the Earth. I couldn't sleep without your warmth comforting me at night. I couldn't smile without your beautiful laughter going through my ears. I rarely ate because I missed you in my lap feeding and sometimes forcing me to eat" he said hugging her close as she sat on his lap. He leaned down and gently kissed away her tears before leaning his forehead against hers looking deep into her eyes as he continued speaking "I never want to you to believe such lies ever again Kagome. I want you to trust me and believe the love I have for you goes deeper than no other. I love you with everything I have"

"I…I love you too" she sniffled hugging her around his neck. She pulled away and gave him a soft sweet kiss.

"I love you Kagome and never forget that" he said softly holding her too him as he covered their bodies whit his sheets.

"I love you too Sesshomaru" she said softly and they both drifted off in a slumber full of bliss.


	2. Confrontation

"Kagome" he whispered nuzzling her neck "we need to get ready so we could leave"

"Leave for where" she groaned/giggled at his affection.

"To my parents" that woke her up. Her eyes snapped open and she was now sitting straight up.

"What!? Why?" she asked shocked. She loves Inu Tashio like a father but it was Jen she was dreading to see.

"Kagome I love you and only you and if my mother is against it so be it but I will have you"

By now he was towering over and his voice was dead serious.

"I will have you as my best friend, wife and mate and my mother will not get in the way of that again. She will not dictate who is worthy of this Sesshomaru"

Kagome gave a defeated soft sigh. She knew when he talked in third person that he meant business and there was no way to change his mind.

"Fine" she grumbled under her breath.

He gave her a genuine small smile before pecking her lips and carrying her to the shower. After about two hours they finally came out and dressed.

"I won't let her fill you head with lies. Just remember what I told you last night and do not listen to her koi" he before kissing her cheek and turning on the car.

"I love you Kagome and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise" he said holding her hand in his as they drove off.

"Sesshomaru" she asked softly after a few minutes "did you mean what you said last night" she asked quietly. He just gave her a raised eyebrow in question. He said a lot of things and every last one of them true but he knew she meant something specific.

"I mean when you umm…." She started fidgeting with the hem of her dress "when you uh….. when you said you wanted me as... best friend wife and mate" she asked with her voice getting softer at the end.

He didn't say anything as the light turned green. He drove while silently soothing her hand. After a few moments they pulled up into a driveway and he took off the car and made her look at him. He didn't like what he saw, her eyes were filled with unshed tears and a little fear.

He gently cupped her face and kissed her lips.

"This Sesshomaru means everything he says koi and I most definitely meant that. Since you left I have been with no other because you are the ONLY one for me"

He kissed her again but this one was filled with hunger, reassurance, and lust.

"Any chance of us leaving here and we going back to the house and I will let you do any and everything to my body as you please" she whispered sexily as she kissed from his jaw line to his neck.

Sesshomaru had to calm himself pushing his beats back. This little vixen knew exactly how to work him up without even touching him.

"Kagome" he growled pulling away. He smashed his lips to hers in a rough hungry passionate kiss that was filled with dirty promises for later.

"We WILL finish this later" he growled before getting out the car. He said calm down before he went back and took her in the backseat.

They walked to the door hand in hand. After a few moments the door opened to reveal Inu Tashio on the other side.

"Sesshomaru my boy it's always a plea…..sure" he trailed off after seeing who was with him.

"Yasashii Hime" he whispered but her sweet warm smile said she heard it.

"Hello Inu Papa" Kagome said. She always loved it when he called her his sweet princess.

"It's been so long" he said pulling her into his arms in a loving warm hug.

Inu Tashio loved her like a daughter and it killed him when he found out she left.

"Why did you leave" he asked softly.

Her heart hurt hearing the hurt and pain in his words. She knew he loved her like family.

Inu Tashio and his mate lost their second pup to a miscarriage a year or two after Sesshomaru was born and the thought of him loosing yet another daughter killed him inside.

Before she could say anything someone interrupted.

"Inu Tashio dear is that Sesshomaru and Inu….." her voice trailed off after seeing Kagome.

"I believe this should be explained inside" Sesshomaru said deadly glaring at his mother.

_**Inu Tashios' Study**_

"Would someone explain what is going on" Inu Tashio asked nearly suffocating on the tension.

He was at his desk with his mate beside him leaning against the window and Sesshomaru and Kagome sitting together on the couch with Sesshomarus' arm possessively around her.

Sesshomarus' glare at his mother told her to tell the truth and redeem herself but like always she was stubborn and kept quiet.

"It seems Kagome had some motivation in her decision of leaving me" Sesshomaru growled.

"Do not ever growl at your mother pup" Jen warned.

"And do not ever presume that you know what is better for this Sesshomaru than this Sesshomaru" he growled back with his eyes flickering red.

Kagome could see the hurt and tears in Jens' eyes. In all her time of knowing this family never have she heard Sesshomaru raise his voice at her, let alone bring out his beast.

"Kagome" Inu Tashio said seriously "maybe you would like to shine some light in my eyes…. And do not lie"

'_I knew I never should have came back'_ she thought sadly.

The past 2 years of her life she's been traveling and keeping her mind off Sesshomaru but she couldn't help but feel home sick missing her family and friends. She's only been back for 2 months but only took her less than 5 minutes to break the bond between mother and son.

"I am sorry to have caused you and your family so much trouble" she said softly with tears threatening to fall but she held them back.

She got up and stood in front of Jen at a good distance.

"I am sorry that you hate me though I do not know why but you must believe me when I say I love Sesshomaru more than anything and will forever be dedicated to him. I love him with all of my might and trust him with my life and heart and will never hurt him" she turned to face Sesshomaru.

"I'll just wait outside" she said softly before leaving.

"Kagome wait" he said looking out the door into the hall but she was already gone.

He turned to face his mother "If I lose her again I will never forgive you" and with that he slammed the door shut and went to find his intended mate/fiancé.

"Explain mate" Inu Tashio ordered.

Jen let out a low soft sigh before speaking "well you see that night she left I found her in the kitchen…"

_**Outside with Kagome and Sesshomaru**_

"I'm sorry" she sniffled wiping away the tears feeling his arms holding her from behind "I-I d-didn't mean for any of this to happen"

"Shhh" Sesshomaru soothed turning her around in his arms as he gently stroked her hair "none of that koi none of it was your fault. I love you and I love my mother and that will never change. I do not know why she did what she did but if she truly cared for this Sesshomarus' happiness then none of this would be happening"

He looked down and made her look at him before descending upon her lips.

"How about I take you to the studio with me and I'll order us some breakfast. Sango, Kikiyo, and Ayame will be there as well so you won't have to feel bored" he was going to take her with him anyway. No way in hell was he leaving her side after just getting back. And no way was he going to risk the paparazzi bombarding them with questions.

"Okay" she answered with a soft voice and matching smile. Even with puffy red eyes she was the most beautiful creature he had the honor of laying his eyes upon.

"That's my girl" he smiled kissing her lips before opening the door for her. They got in and drove off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Kagz Inuyasha said rushing to her and swinging her around in his arms. He truly did miss his best friend and it hurt when she ignored all his calls and emails.

"Hi Inu" she laughed after he put her down and hugged him.

"Hey Kagome" Sango said a little nervous.

"Soooo" Ayame asked "how's it going" in other words are you still pissed.

"Don't worry guys I'm not mad anymore" Kagome said hugging both of them.

"Well that's good to hear" Kikiyo said walking to her little sister and hugging her "it's good to have you back dear sister"

The day went on as the guys stayed in the recording studio and the girls took Kagome on a tour and walked around a bit. After several more hours it was time to go.

"Kagome" he asked as they got into the car.

"Hmmm" she said turning to him.

"I want you to move in with me"

"W-what" she asked shocked.

"I want you to move in with me" he repeated sounding a little less confident.

They were always talking about getting a place of their own and filling it with little feet and laughter. They always wanted a family of their own and Sesshomaru refused to start one if Kagome wasn't his partner through it all.

All he knew was that he wanted, no NEEDED her in his life again by his side. He wanted things back to the way they used to be. He missed holding her every night, he missed loving her and waking up to her in the kitchen making him breakfast. He missed the laughter and the fights but mostly he just missed and needed HIS Kagome.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Sesshomaru" she asked cautiously.

"I mean your mother-" she was silenced when he suddenly pulled over to the side.

"Kagome my mother does not rule my life especially my personal life and she has no authority over who I want to share it with. My mother is not even a factor in this decision so please do not use her as an excuse" he said seriously.

He wants this decision to be based on how she feels and not on how his mother would feel.

"Then yes" she said softly "I would love to move in with you" she hugged him around his neck kissing his lips.

For once in her life she was going to be selfish. She was going to move in with the man she loves and she didn't care how it affected others. She wants happiness and love. Jen or no Jen she will have it.


	3. I Miss My Pup

It's been a little over a month and Kagome used her day off situating her things at Sesshomarus' home which is now their home.

Right now she was dusting and wearing one of Sesshomarus' white dress shirts a pair of her white boxer shorts and a pair of low cut white socks and dancing around singing I Love Rock N Roll.

_**{AU: Ever watch the Nanny when Niles was doing the same and using the duster as a guitar. Well picture Kagome doing the same}**_

"Well this is a unique welcome home greeting" he laughed seeing his fiancé/intended dancing around in his shirt.

"Aaahhh" she screamed jumping 3 ft. in the air.

'_Impressive'_ he thought smirking.

"Sesshomaru you jerk what are you doing home so early" she yelled calming her heart.

"Well" he said chuckling walking towards you "today we were just finishing up the last of our next album so Myoga decided to let us free so came straight here" he now had her in his arms nuzzling her neck.

Kagome was completely secure about her and Sesshomaru. She wasn't worried about him on tours and wondering who he was with or if he may get caught up and forget her. She will miss him indefinitely but wouldn't be alone. She would have Sango, her sister and Ayame with her to keep her company and her store to keep her occupied.

Traveling the world learning new things and seeing different things plus her love for fashion and clothes and her degree in business/advertising, she combined her knowledge and opened up her own little clothing store. It wasn't huge but still successful and she loves what she did.

"As amusing as that was why not give me a proper welcome home" he whispered grabbing her ass and forcing her against his ache.

"Well" she said gently stroking him.

_**DING DONG DING**_

"Maybe later" she giggled running upstairs to get changed/

Sesshomaru let out an annoyed growl pushing his ache down.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome came back downstairs and found everyone in the living room. By everyone she meant Sesshomaru and both his parents. She was still wearing his shirt but a pair of her body hugging fitted skinny jeans.

"Hello Kagome" her voice was soft and held no hate.

"Good evening Mrs. Tashio" she respectively with a bow.

"Hello Inu Papa" Kagome said with a warm smile in his direction.

"It's been a while princess" he said.

"So Sesshomaru I have some matters that concern and wish for them to be discussed behind closed doors so let us head up to your study" Inu Tashio said.

Sesshomaru gave him Do-I-Look-Like-Inuyasha-To-You. Sesshomaru was no ones' fool. His father only wanted him out so the females could be alone.

"Damn it Sesshomaru just come with me already" Inu Tashio growled annoyed. He was never able to trick his eldest pup.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes.

'_And they wonder where Inuyasha gets his temper from'_

"I am but a breath away should anything happen" he whispered nuzzling her cheek before kissing it and leading his father to the kitchen.

The two women remained where they were never breaking eye contact.

"I am sorry" Jen said softly "I am sorry for what I did and said… I am sorry for everything. Sesshomaru is my only pup pride and joy. When we first met I thought you were just another toy he used to sate his beats but after seeing how serious you two were I felt threatened. The more he saw of you the less I see of him. Ever since I lost my second pup I found out I was barren. It's not that I hate you but the fact that I was losing him. I thought if I got rid of you he would start needing me again but after you left it got worse. He wouldn't smile at me talk to me let alone let me comfort him. He became distant from everyone. My heart broke thinking that you may have replaced me fully within his heart and I couldn't bare it so I acted on my instincts to reclaim my place"

Kagome just stood thinking before she spoke.

"Mrs. Tashio" she said softly with a warm smile "my intentions were not to steal Sesshomaru away from you"

"And that is what scared me the most" Jen interrupted "it terrified me of the amount of power and control you have over him and you didn't even have to try nor were you even aware."

"Mrs. Tashio"

"Please call me Jen" she said with a soft smile.

"Jen" Kagome said smiling "Sesshomaru loves you very much and that will never change. He told me that himself. I would never dream of replacing you in anyone's lives especially Sesshomarus' and I am sorry that I made you feel otherwise"

"No child there is nothing for you to apologize for. It was just my silly insecurities getting the better of me and because of that not only did I hurt my pup but also took away the one person he truly ever loved and for that I am sorry" her voice was completely sincere.

That was when Sesshomaru and Inu Tashio made themselves known by walking in. By the look in their eyes, they heard everything.

"I should really teach you the meaning of private conversation" Kagome said.

He just kissed her lips before walking over to his mother. He did the one thing that made her heart sore and tears of joy build up. He hugged her. Not one of those rushed hugs or fake ones but a real loving hug and kissed her forehead before looking down at her with smile.

"I love you mother and that will never change. Just because I love Kagome doesn't mean I love you any less" he spoke softly and sincerely.

"I love you too pup" she sniffled hugging him back with just as much love.

The moment was short lived when a flash went off. They turned to see a crying Inu Tashio with a camera.

"Are you okay Inu Papa" Kagome asked.

"That was truly a Kodak moment" he sobbed.

They all just looked at him with sweat drop but soon looked over at Jen seeing her laughing and hugging Sesshomaru.

This was her family. Her sweet random weird family who was now blessed with a new addition and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Marry Me

A lot has changed within the year Kagome has been back. She and Jen became close and soon were friends to the point where they would set aside days for them to go shopping and hang out. Just the two of them. To say Sesshomaru was little jealous was an understatement. He loved that the two were getting along but he wanted his Kagome for himself, but he always remembered no matter what he will have her for himself every night.

Today they decided to go to the Tashios' private beach. Kagome had a feeling that this was more than just a day of relaxing. A while after Sesshomaru left Kikiyo, Ayame, and Sango came over and all of them wearing all white sun dresses.

They did her hair and make-up and picked out her clothes. When she asked what was going on they just said she'll see when they get there. She was now wearing a knee length strapless white sundress that hugged her body from the waist up with a flared skirted bottom and white and silver flip flops. Her hair was half up and half down with a hump on top with a pair of chop sticks keeping it together and a few curled strands falling from the side and a white choker around her neck.

When they got to the beach she saw not only were Jen and Inu Tashio there but also her mother Sonya, brother Souta, his girlfriend Hitomi, and their grandfather Itachi. What really caught her attention was the fact the men were wearing white dress shirts, dress pants and shoes and the females were white sun dresses and there small circular tables that held four chairs and each lined with white table clothes and a single white rose in the middle of each.

"Your table awaits madam" she looked up and saw Souta offering his arm.

"What is going on" she asked but Souta just smirked and pushed her chair in.

"I love you sis" he whispered before returning back to Hitomi. Before she could even ask another question everyone turned back hearing music only to see Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha wearing headsets. They looked breath taking but Kagomes' eyes were glued on Sesshomaru. He always looked good in white. Hell he looked godly in anything.

Sesshomaru began to sing as the others sang back ground.

_**It's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

As Sesshomaru sang the group made their way to the front of the audience taking a seat on one of the 4 stools set up.

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

Sesshomaru never once left her eyes. He couldn't help but smile seeing her eyes water up with happiness.

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

Kagome couldn't help but stare at the beautiful godly demon singing to her as the wind gently blew his hair in the breeze.

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,**_

_**No one will know oh oh oh,**_

_**Oh, come on, girl.**_

_**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,**_

_**Shots of patron,**_

_**And it's on, girl.**_

She laughed softly seeing Hitomi place a bottle of patron on her table.__

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

By now everyone began to get up and dance in synch with the music and beat.

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga each got up and went to their girls and held them close as they continued singing.__

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

He twirled her around and brought her into his chest with her back facing him and his hands on her hips swaying her just enjoying the feel.

_**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**_

_**So what you wanna do?**_

_**Let's just run girl.**_

He gently spun her around so she was now facing him. He hugged her around the waist as she looped her hands around his neck.

_**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**_

_**No, I won't blame you;**_

_**It was fun, girl.**_

The two were in pure bliss as their surroundings faded into black. It was just them their.

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**_

_**Tell me right now baby,**_

_**Tell me right now baby, baby.**_

_**Oh, it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

As the song was coming to an end everyone was gathered around the couple in a circle. They were all smiling seeing the joy jumping in Kagomes eyes.

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you. **_

Sesshomaru removed his headset and dropped it to the ground as he got on one knee holding a little black velvet box in his hand presenting it to Kagome.

"Kagome" he said softly.

"Oh my god" she choked out as he took her hand with his free one.

"Kagome I love you like no other. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. Not once have I ever met anyone who affects me like you do. You're my world and heart and right now in front of the people we hold the closets to our hearts I ask you Kagome Higarashi…. Will you marry me?"

"Yes" she sobbed "yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed happily jumping into his arms making them both fall back. He held her in his arms and laughed along with her as he slid the ring onto her finger.

He hugged her tight and leaned up to her ear and sang her one last line.

"Baby, I knew I'd always marry you"


	5. Perfect Day

"What the hell is this" Kagome growled threateningly making the florists' assistant shake in fear.

To say she was stressed was an understatement. After the proposal Kagome and the girls literally started planning the next day. Sesshomaru and the guys have 7 months till their next tour and 3 months till they come back and Kagome refused to wait that long. One way or another this wedding will happen.

"I-I=It's t-t-the flowers y-" she was cut off by Kagome.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you" her voice was soft but cold and demanding "and you will stop that insufferable stuttering"

"I told you I wanted red/white roses, lilac, gardenia, apple blossoms and violet tulips yet you bring stripped carnations, lavender iris, and heathers. Do you even know what those mean? Are you trying to doom my wedding"

"I-I a-a so so-" she was silenced when Kagome waved her hand as her phone rang.

"Stay" she warned.

"What" Kagome growled into the phone.

"I'm really starting to wonder if you are part dog" the voice joked.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said happily with her mood brightening,

"There's my baby" he chuckled "I was calling to check up on you"

It's been almost 3 weeks since she moved back in with her mother. Kagome wanted to do the one tradition every male head over heels in love hated. NO SEX TILL THE HONEYMOON.

She decided moving in with her mother temporarily would lower any and all temptation.

"Surprisingly everything is going well and we're right on schedule. I was so happy when everyone suggested we divide the work load"

Kagome and Sesshomaru already knew what they wanted all the others had to do was get.

Sonya and Kikiyo were in charge of entertainment.

Sango was in charge of food.

Ayame was taking care of location of the wedding and reception.

Jen decided to get the photographers and videographers.

Inu Tashio was booking the hotel for out of state relatives and close friends.

Hitomi and Souta was taking care of the limo.

"Are we still on for our date tomorrow" she asked softly.

Tomorrow was going to be a full day. They were going to select the wedding cake they wanted along with a wine tasting. They had to the invitations and V.I.P for the reception. They had to plan their honeymoon and do their fittings as well as everyone elses.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world love" he said " I miss you Kagome"

He truly did miss her. He could hardly sleep. He hated sleeping without her next to him in his arms.

"I miss you too but I promise once the wedding is done and we're married you'll have my undivided attention for 3 months" she promised.

"Hn, I'll hold you to that" he whispered suggestively making shiver in bliss "I love you my soon to be wife and mate"

"I love you too my soon to be husband and mate"

"And I can't wait to marry you" he sung softly making her smile a giggle.

"I'll call you tonight koi" Sesshomaru said.

"And I'll be waiting"

"Bye"

"Bye" then they hung up.

'_Okay'_ she thought _'back to business'_ she thought putting on her poker face.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It's been about 3 months and things were moving smoothly. Kagome couldn't help but be blessed with the last name Tashio. With Inu Tashio being the most feared corporate giant, everyone aimed to please.

"At this rate everything will be on schedule for this time next month" Ayame said drinking her coffee.

"Who would have thought we could plan a wedding in four months" Sango said sipping her smoothie.

"What's left any way" Kikiyo asked her sister.

"Get everyone fitted for their clothes" she said checking her list.

"So how are you and Sesshomaru holding up" Kikiyo asked.

She knew her sister better than anyone. With the 2 year separation and now she moving back with mom, she knew Kagome missed Sesshomaru and from Inuyasha said about Sesshomaru the feeling is mutual.

"Yeah I miss him but I can't complain. I mean he is pushing this album and working extra hours so that our honeymoon wouldn't be interrupted. I just hope he doesn't overdo it"

"Speaking of honeymoons" Sango smirked.

"By the time the honeymoon is over we'll see you in a wheelchair" Ayame joked.

"Everyone knows dog demons are the horniest and the fact that Sesshomaru was celibate for 2 years and now until the honeymoon you'll be luckily if you could wiggle a single toe" Kikiyo laughed.

The group just laughed harder seeing Kagomes' face go up in flames.

XxXxXxXxX

"Kagome stop fidgeting" Sango snapped trying to do finish her hair. It was now their wedding day and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous but it will all be worth it once she is finally Mrs. Kagome Tashio.

"Sorry Sango but you know I can't stay still for too long" she apologized.

"Where are you guys going for the honeymoon" Ayame asked putting their dresses to the side.

"He wouldn't tell me he keeps saying it's a surprise" she said a little annoyed.

"Okay ladies" Kikiyo said "we have a half hour to get our sexy asses in these dresses and get Kagome down the aisle so hop to it" Kikiyo ordered.

"Ma'am yes ma'am" they saluted.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone was in place and Kagome stood behind the large closed double doors waiting for her cue.

"Hey you okay"

She looked up and saw her brother.

"Oh hey Souta. Yeah I'm fine" she said taking deep breaths.

"Just a little nervous I guess"

"Just say the word and I'll have you outta her in no time" he joked.

"Souta shut up" she said playfully punching him.

"But seriously why be so nervous. You two share a love so strong that is very rare now a days , you guys grew up together since child hood. He loves you and you love him likes theirs no tomorrow"

"Yeah that's true… I just wish… you know, that he was here"

Souta looked down at his sister and wiped away the tear that escaped.

"Hey remember what dad told us before he passed… he said no matter where he is or how far"

"That he will always love us and be proud of us and if we ever need him just look upon a star and think of him" Kagome finished with a smile.

"Thanks Souta" she said.

"No problem, lets just get you done this aisle cause I'm starved" he joked.

She smiled and looped her arm with his as the music played and the doors slowly opened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Should anyone have any objections to why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold you peace" the priest said.

That moment Sesshomaru looked around with a glare that promised their tongue would be removed before they could even think on what to say.

Every one remained quiet with a sweat drop.

"By the power of God I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride"

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him tightly into his arms and kissed her fiercely but passionately.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone quieted down when they heard someone tapping their lass. They looked up and saw Inuyasha standing.

"I believe as best man and brother to the groom and best friend of the bride that I should make a toast….. as kids growing up it was no secret that me and Sesshomaru… _disliked_ each other" he chuckled "we would fight, yell, and sometimes go weeks without seeing each other even though our rooms were right across the hall from each other" he said making some snicker "I never knew what it was like to have a sibling until I meant Kagome. She was the most bossy, nosey, infuriating persistent person I have ever met but then again she still is" he said amused at the glare she sent him "but she is the best sister and best friend I have ever had and every day I am still thankful to have her in my life. It was because of her me and Sesshomaru became close. One day we were in the park and I accidently ran onto Sesshomaru. As usual he would say _'touch me again and I will rid the world of your existence' _the last thing I expected was for Kagome to come to my rescue. She was yelling and jabbing her little finger into Sesshomarus' chest. I truly and honestly believed she was about to die so I ran to find my dad but when we came back she was stomping off leaving Sesshomaru there with an ice cream cone sliding done his face" he couldn't help but laugh at the memory along with the crowd.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome who was in a fit of giggles trying to hide it but failed miserably.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you Kagome for walking into our lives. You brought us closer together as a family and filled the hearts of many and I wish you 2 all the best" he said raising his glass before taking his seat making the other guest applaud.

They all turned to see Kikiyo tapping her glass wanting to make a toast as well.

"I think it's only right that I say something about my sister" she said with a smile "Kagome is the most clueless, stubborn, fierce, passionate, sweetest and most bi polar person I have ever met"

"I swear everyone is out to get me" Kagome whispered into Sesshomarus' ear making him chuckle before they returned their attention back on Kikiyo.

"She is filled with so much happiness and love that hate is not even in her vocabulary. When we were kids in middle school she would make friends so easily and talk to people she could see herself being friends with. Sesshomaru was always so quiet in school and kept to himself. Kagome would go out of her way to try and make talk, laugh yell whatever, she just wanted a reaction. She was the only one who had the guts outside of his circle to talk to him. She would sit with him at lunch and talk and talk while he just sat there. He remained quiet until he finally had enough and told her she was the most annoying and insufferable woman he has ever had the displeasure of meeting but all she did was laugh it off and smile. From that moment he would talk little by little until they began speaking more and hanging out more often. They were became inseparable. My sister has the gift of brightening up any ones' lives with just a smile and I am very lucky to have her as a sister and Sesshomaru as an older brother. I love you Kagome and I wish you two the best"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. Right now Kagome was dancing with Miroku and Sesshomaru with his mother.

"I wouldn't if I were Miroku" she said feeling his hand slowly going south "I don't want to remember the day of my wedding with Sesshomaru killing you"

"I have no idea to what are talking about Kagome" he said innocently.

"I suggest you get as far away from my wife as possible before my beast uses you as floss" Sesshomaru threatened bringing Kagome to him.

"Hehehe" Miroku laughed nervously before running trying to find Sango.

He looked down at the little woman in his arms and smiled as he danced with her.

"Is my beautiful bride enjoying herself" he asked softly resting his chin on her head.

"Immensely so but my feet are killing me" she whispered resting her head on his chest.

"Hn" he said getting an idead "give me your shoes" he took them and rested them on his seat.

"Now step on my feet koi" he smiled seeing her eyes brightened.

"We haven't danced like this since prom" she giggled.

"Hn" he said nuzzling her cheek as he wrapped his arms completely around her waist.

XxXxXxXxX

Everyone was now gathered around the couple as they cut the cake.

They laughed seeing Kagome push her slice on his face but didn't get far when Sesshomaru cupped her face kissing her as well as smearing the cake all over her face.

"Mmm yum" she giggled licking his cheek.

"And I thought I was the dog" he joked.

"What can I say you rubbed off on me" she laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After leaving the party the two changed in the limo as they headed straight to the airport. After several hours Kagome was thrilled to see they landed in Miami.

"Mmm" she moaned. As soon as their door closed he attacked her lips.

"Aaaahhh" she laughed when he threw her onto the bed.

"Impatient aren't we" she laughed seeing him undress with every step.

"I've been waiting 2 years and again till this moment" he growled "you have no idea"

_**THE END**_


End file.
